Sand Love
by xXMiss FeistyXx
Summary: Sakura goes to Suna to train the medic nins, but ends up falling in love along the way.GaaSaku -ON HOLD!-
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't even remember why she didn't just punch Tsunade's face in. 17-year old Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the fifth hokage was leaving for suna. Apparently the kazekage needed his medic nins trained, so Tsunade sent her, HER of all people. Tsunade knew that she just got back that week from a two week mission, and knew that they were still looking for Sasuke. Sakura fumed as she traveled through the desert, and the heat was so unbearable.

Sakura finally reached the gates of the village, only to see a chubby guard standing there glaring at her. "What business do you have here girl?"

"I am Sakura Haruno from Konoha here on official business from the hokage herself." Sakura took the scroll out of her bag and handed them to the guard. He read over the scroll and looked her up and down once before letting her in. Sakura scolded at him behind his back as she made her way into the village, not paying attention to what's in front of her and collided into someone. Sakura shook her head and looked at the person she collided into.

"I'm sorry- Temari!" Temari smirked at Sakura's response.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I have official business with the kazekage; do you know where he is?" Temari nodded and pointed towards a tower.

"He's over there probably; he has had a lot of paper work lately."

"Thanks Temari." Sakura smiled and then walked towards the tower.

When Sakura arrived she looked around and spotted a woman at a desk and walked up to her. "Excuse me, where is the Kazekage?" The woman looked up.

"He's on the forth floor."

"Thank You." Sakura bowed and left. She reached the forth floor and saw his secretary down the hall.

"Hello, I have a meeting with the Kazekage." The woman looked up.

"Oh, you must be that Konoha girl they sent, the Kazekage is waiting for you in his office, you may go in."

"Thank you." Sakura bowed and then walked in through the doors.

Gaara looked up from his papers for a brief moment to acknowledge her presence, and then went back to work. "Hello Kazekage-sama, you probably don't remember me." Sakura bowed in front of him. Gaara looked back up at her with more interest.

"You're that girl that was with Naruto last year." Gaara then frowned. 'And the one I about killed during the Chunnin exams.'

"Huh…oh, you mean that rescue mission."

"Yes, I thank you for what you did."

"Oh, it's no problem Kazekage-sama."

'She does not fear me, just like Naruto doesn't.' Gaara looked at her with an indifferent face. "Haruno-san, please call me Gaara."

"Then I must insist that you call me Sakura." Gaara nodded and told her to sit as he looked over the scrolls on his desk.

"You will start working in three days, rest, shop, do something relaxing before you start working, as a request from Hokage-sama." Sakura gaped at him in astonishment. He just held out the scroll and she took it, scanning over its contents. –Sakura's been working to hard lately, please let her have a break for a couple of days –Tsunade. Sakura felt her cheeks go red in anger.

"Well I better escort you to Temari, or else you will probably get lost."

"Thank you Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2

They found Temari sitting in a restaurant eating. Temari looked up from her plate of food and smiled. "Hey guys, Gaara, I'm surprised you're out of that office.

"I just needed to make sure Sakura got to you with no problems," Temari just smirked.

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Temari just huffed at her brother's lack of socialism. Temari turned to look at Sakura's wondering face.

"So, how long will you be staying here Sakura?"

"Um…about a three weeks, why?"

"Just wondering," Temari looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hey Gaara, when are you leaving the office?" Gaara turned towards his sister with a questioning look.

"I'm not going back today."

"Ok, then you two can stay and eat something." Gaara mentally groaned at his sister's constant need to drag him into things he didn't want to be in. Both Gaara and Sakura ordered some food and ate until they were full.

"Man, I'm stuffed, hey, where's the training grounds?" Gaara looked at Sakura with a weird look.

"Sakura, Tsunade said to rest, not train." Sakura looked over at him with a pained look.

"Yeah, I know but I need to get stronger!" Gaara just raised a non-existence eyebrow.

"So you can be of use to the Uchiha?" Sakura turned to look at Gaara.

"No, so I can help bring him back." Gaara stared at her for a few more minutes before looking away.

"Then I will train with you." Sakura looked at him in shock, as well as his sister. Gaara got up and left with Sakura trailing after him.

Later that evening they were laying against the trees, looking up at the stars together. They had been done with their training about 30 minutes now. "You've gotten stronger Sakura." She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I have…hey Gaara."

"What?"

"Why are you spending time with me?" Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Naruto comes here every now and then, and whenever he does, I never seem to escape him." Sakura giggled at that. No matter how hard you try, you couldn't escape him; he has the power to drawl you to him.

"Every time he comes here he talks about you, it made me want to get to know you. His words held respect and love, and quiet honestly, you're kind of like him. You have a glow about you like he does; it makes me feel comfortable around the both of you, not like my village." Sakura simply looked at him in confusion.

"Does the village still not trust you?" Gaara closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"No, they don't care how much I've changed, most of them still fear me, therefore don't want to talk to me and get close to a demon."

"Everyone has humanity; I don't see why they can't see it in you." Gaara looked down at his hands in thought.

"It's because I am a demon, I still have bloodlust, and sometimes I wonder how I can control it."

"I think that deep down, you're just as human as the rest of us, so what if you're different, it's what makes us unique." Gaara jerked his head up in shock before letting a small smile creep onto his face.

"Thank you…Sakura." They sat in silence for a while enjoying each others company, until Sakura yawned.

"Let's head back, you need sleep." Sakura nodded and picked up her bag. Sakura and Gaara made it back, and he showed her where she was sleeping.

"Thank you Gaara, goodnight." Gaara simply nodded his head, and left. Tomorrow, Sakura thought, is going to be a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura woke up to the smell of smoke. She quickly got out of the bed and ran out into the hallway, only to see Gaara standing there. "Don't worry, it's only Temari's cooking." Gaara left down the hall and went into his room. Sakura went back inside her room and quickly got dressed, headed downstairs, and went into the kitchen, where she saw Temari throwing away all of the black contents into the trash can.

"Temari, why don't you let me cook, you go get your brother up." Temari's head shot straight up.

"Oh Sakura, you shouldn't have to make the food, I'll make it."

"I insist, it's the least I can do, for staying in your home."

"You really don't have to."

"Temari let her." Both girls turned and saw Gaara standing in the doorway with his arms crossed against his naked chest. Sakura didn't notice before that Gaara didn't have a shirt on, but boy did she notice now.

'Damn he's hot, oh my god, am I blushing, I hope I'm not blushing,' Sakura's face turned a bright red, and Gaara gave Sakura a questioning look. Thankfully Temari didn't notice, or Sakura would have been so humiliated. Sakura got out the food she needed and started cooking, while Temari went to get her brother. Gaara kept thinking about last night and the conversation they had. Now he understood why Naruto talked about her. Maybe he could open up to her.

Gaara looked over her form and started to have feelings he never felt before strangely he wanted to hold her. Sakura was finished cooking and took the pot off the stove and onto the place mat. She then walked over to the sink to wash her hands when she tripped on the rug, and Gaara caught her in his arms. Gaara noticed that Sakura started breathing heavier, but wasn't going to comment on it, until her heated breath on his bear skin sent shivers down his spine. He was about to tell her to stop it, when he sensed Temari walking into the hallway towards the kitchen, he quickly pushed Sakura into a chair and left out of the other doorway. Temari came in seeing Sakura flushed face, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, Sakura is breakfast ready yet?" Sakura gave a jolt and turned from Gaara's exist, to Temari.

"Yeah, it is."

"Sakura, why is your face red, are you sick?" Sakura quickly made up an excuse.

"No, it's just hot in here, you know, not used to the humidity."

"Alright, fine." The girls ate in silence, until Gaara came in again.

"Is the food good?" Temari nodded and took another bite. Gaara took his place next to Sakura and started eating. Now that he thought about it, this was the best meal he's ever eaten. They usually had to fend for themselves, or eat Temari's burnt food. Gaara finished his meal and stood up looking over at Sakura.

"Let's go." Gaara walked out of the room only for Sakura to follow.

"Where are we going Gaara?" He didn't look at her as he answered.

"My secret place." So she just followed. They were now currently out of the village, and were now walking out towards what looked like an oasis. Once they reached it, it was full of trees and what surprised her the most, was the little pond.

"How does this little pond stay out here in this humidity?" Gaara looked just as confused.

"Honestly, I don't know." Sakura was in deep thought when Gaara looked at her.

"Why would you show me this place?"

"Because, you're my friend." Sakura felt the excitement building up.

"Do you mind if I go swimming?"


	4. Chapter 4

Gaara couldn't believe his ears, swimming. But before he could answer her, she already shredded her outer shirts (A/N: She has two shirts on) and shorts. Gaara couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, she looked like a goddess.

"Why don't you come swim with me?" Gaara just huffed at her.

"Why should I?" Sakura smirked evilly at him, and splashed him. He gave her a mad/ amused look.

"Sakura, don't do that again," she smirked,

"Or what?" It was Gaara's turn to smirk.

"You'll see."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's whatever you think it is." Sakura splashed Gaara again, and he shredded his clothes down to his boxers, jumped in, and started splashing her back. She was laughing so hard, she didn't notice Gaara slowly moving in on her. Suddenly, he tripped on a rock, and fell on top of her, his lips met hers. He was so shocked, he didn't move. He watched her close her eyes and start kissing him. He liked the feeling of her lips on his, and started kissing her back. Sakura felt so happy right at that moment. They broke apart and Sakura smiled happily, wrapping her arms around his waist. He stiffened and at that moment, Sakura was afraid that he would push her away, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder, and she could feel his heated breath on her skin. She could barely make out the words, 'Don't leave me, and don't betray me.' She didn't understand why he was saying that, or what he went through to make him say that, but at that moment, it didn't matter to her, all she wanted to do was love him. She wouldn't say that she loved him now; she knew that it was still too soon for him.

"Gaara?" He lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes?" Sakura just shook her head and smiled, when all of the sudden, her stomach growled. Sakura smiled at him.

"I'm kind of hungry." Gaara sweat dropped and smiled.

"Fine, come with me." She followed him, out more towards the bigger trees, when she saw a small hut.

"Did you do this by yourself?"

"Yes." She followed him inside, where she saw his food storage.

"Did you hunt for this food?"

"Yes." Gaara took out the food and grabbed two plates off the shelve. Once they started eating Gaara watching Sakura's pleasant face, and then decided that he would tell her. He was kind of timid about it though, he's never told anyone about his past before, not even Naruto. But then again, he never felt like this with anyone before either. Someone who didn't judge him, someone who could bring out the playfulness in him.

"Sakura," she looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you that I've never told anyone else before."

(A/N: If you like this story, please read my HieiKeiko story.)


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it Gaara?" He looked hesitant for a second, but then spoke.

"I was born to be a container for the demon Shukaku, just like Naruto. My mom died giving birth to me, and I think that was why my dad and uncle hated me." He took a deep breath; this was hard for him to relive his past after so many good things have happened to him.

"Anyways, my dad wanted me as the container so he could have the 'Ultimate Weapon' the Shukaku. My father put Yashamaru in charge of me. He was the only one kind enough to me." Sakura looked confused.

"I thought you said he hated you!"

"He did! My father thought that I was becoming a threat to the entire village, so he sent numerous assassins to kill me, one of them was Yashamaru. I thought he loved me, but when he said he hated me all along, I became emotionally unstable. He was the one who taught me, the one who showed me love; I thought that he did, but to say that he hated me." A lone tear fell down his face.

"I don't want to relive that, I don't want anyone to do that to me again. I'm scared to get close to anyone, especially you and Naruto." Gaara thought back to the day of her arrival.

"When you said that I probably didn't remember you, I thought back to the time during the Chunnin exams, when you jumped out in front of the Uchiha. You acted just like Yashamaru did, when I was little, he jumped out in front of my attack on a girl, when I became emotionally unstable. He did it without thinking, just as you did. I attacked you because I was thinking about him." Sakura could feel tears threatening to fall. She walked over and hugged him. He stiffened at the contact.

"You don't have to fear us, especially me; we won't ever betray you like that." Gaara relaxed slightly in her hold. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Sakura." They stayed like that for a while, until it was getting dark out

"Do you just want to stay here tonight?" He saw her eyes light up.

"Really, you mean it!" Gaara chuckled at her behavior.

"Yeah, I mean it." They walked outside and hopped onto the roof and laid down, looking up at the stars.

"Hey, that one looks like a baby rabbit." She pointed up to the pattern of stars she was looking at. He chuckled at her, she frowned.

"What are you laughing at?" Gaara was still chuckling at her when he answered.

"You're acting like a kid." Sakura poked his side, he stopped laughing.

"No I'm not!" He looked at her seriously.

"Don't poke me again."

"Or what?" Gaara smirked, and started tickling her sides. She was laughing and trying to get him to stop. He straddled her waist and kept tickling her, smiling down at her face. Her eyes locked with his and he stopped. He leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. They parted when they were running out of breath and touched their foreheads together. She smiled and he smirked.

"By the way, how is Naruto doing?" Sakura smiled at his antics. She knew he wanted Naruto to come visit him, but his pride wouldn't let him say that out loud.

"He's doing fine, I think I'll send him a letter tomorrow, do you want to send him anything?" Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, it has been a while since I sent anything to him." Sakura smiled, as her eyes closed. She slept in Gaara's embrace that night.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning Sakura woke up in a bed of sand to the smell of roasted rabbit cooking. She slowly got up and stretched her arms, yawning. Sakura walked out of the room to see Gaara cooking the food on an open flame. He turned and looked at her, slightly smiling.

"Hey." She smiled and sat down at the table.

"Hey." He turned back around and finished roasting the rabbit.

"Can Naruto come to suna?" Gaara turned back around and looked her straight in the face.

"I don't mind." Sakura smiled as Gaara took the food off and cut off a good portion and handed the plate to her. She gladly accepted the plate and started eating. When they were done, they decided to start walking back to the village. As they were passing the pond, Sakura took his hand and held onto it. He smiled, but then frowned.

"When we get back to the village, I can't have on me." Sakura looked hurt, but then she realized that he was a bit shy, so she let it go.

"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I don't want my siblings to know. One time, my brother brought his girlfriend home once; let's just say it wasn't a pleasant evening." She giggled and kept on walking until they got to the village. She let go of his hand and they walked inside. When they into his house, they saw Temari sitting in a chair looking worried, until she saw them. She ran up to Sakura and started dragging her to her room, leaving Gaara standing their, completely confused. He sighed and sat in the abandoned chair.

'Women are so confusing!' He thought, and closed his eyes. Meanwhile, Temari and Sakura sat down on her bed and started talking.

"So Sakura, where were you last night, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I fell asleep at the training grounds by accident." Temari, Sakura noted, did not look convinced.

"I've searched the training grounds and the streets for about half an hour before I gave up." Sakura felt bad.

"Now that I think about it, you and Gaara came home at the same time, anything you want to tell me?" Sakura was now starting to sweat.

"When I fell asleep, I think Gaara found me and brought me back." Temari looked confused.

"But you just got back home."

"I woke up early in the morning to go training." Temari still didn't look like she believed her.

"Then why was Gaara with you?"

"He saw me down at the training grounds, and I asked him why he was their, he said that he wanted to train too." Temari huffed and let it go. She would find out later, that much she knew.

"Alright fine, let's go get something to eat." They walked out of the room and down the hall to see Gaara sitting in the chair. They were both surprised to say the least.

"Well since you're here Gaara, Sakura and I were going to get some food, do you want to come?" Gaara briefly opened his eyes and looked at Sakura and Temari, before standing up. Temari took that as a yes and walked ahead of them, and out the door. They walked through the village and went into a small restaurant at the end of the street. Gaara, Temari noticed, sat beside Sakura. Yep, she now definitely knew something was going on between the two, now all she had to do was find out what. This was going to be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

"So Gaara, how was training?" Gaara looked at Temari confused. Sakura noticed this and squeezed his hand. He took it as a sign and went with it

"It was fine." He answered gruffly. Temari tried a different approach.

"What time did you find Sakura?" Sakura quickly outlined the number 12.

"12:00 at night, why?" Temari stared into his eyes.

"Just wondering," they ate, and left. They were walking through town when Gaara suddenly had an idea.

"I just remembered Sakura, I have your schedule and I need to go over a few things with you before you start teaching tomorrow." Temari just raised an eyebrow, and the two left. As they were walking to the tower, Sakura decided to start conversation.

"So Gaara, do you care when Naruto comes?" Gaara looked over at her.

"Not at all, I actually kind of missed the two of you."

"What?"

"Well remember after the rescue mission you two got to stay here for a month?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Believe it or not, I remember you following Naruto and I around, and Temari as well; you would talk occasionally, and the more you talked the closer I wanted to get to know you. You understood Naruto, so I wondered if you would understand me, but I was scared of rejection to actually talk to you."

"So you're saying that you watched me when you were around Naruto?" Gaara's face started to turn red, and he looked away quickly.

"No," Sakura started to smirk.

"Then what was it?"

"An observation."

"Sure, sure, whatever you call it." Gaara huffed and walked into his office. He sat in his chair, while Sakura pulled up one to sit next to him. He grabbed a scroll and handed it to her.

"You will be teaching on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday, if you have any problems with them at all, come see me, I will deal with them." Sakura nodded her head and started looking over the scroll.

"The building will be at the other end of the street; it has a red roof, so you shouldn't miss it." Sakura nodded again, but kept her head down. Gaara couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her face. He didn't understand this instant attraction to her; now that he thought about it, his body reacted like this the last time she was here. He gently cupped her face and leaned down, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Sakura enjoyed every moment of it, until there was a knock on the door, before it opened. Luckily they pulled away before that person walked in.

"Kankurou how was the mission?" Sakura's face was scarlet, but Gaara paid no attention to it. Kankurou however did.

"I couldn't gather any information on the Akatsuki." Gaara nodded his head and wrote something down on a scroll. Kankurou looked over at Sakura.

"Hey pinky, long time no see." Sakura just smile at him.

"Yes, I do believe it has been."


	8. Chapter 8

"So are you staying long Sakura?"

"Um, about a month." Kankurou smiled at her.

"Really?" Gaara grunted at his brother's advances on Sakura.

"Well then, maybe we could-." Gaara stood up, cutting Kankurou off.

"Actually, Sakura and I were just about to go to the training grounds." Kankurou stared at his brother in question, and while he was looking at Gaara, Sakura mouthed thank you to Gaara. Gaara inwardly smirked at her.

"Fine, fine, I'll talk to you later pinky." A few seconds after Kankurou left, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and walked out of his office. She let go of it when they were starting to walk by Gaara's sectary. Once they were out of the building, Gaara looked at Sakura in question.

"Now, where are we going?" Sakura giggled at him, and led him towards the training grounds. Gaara smirked once they arrived and took the lead, pulling Sakura further into the area where no one ever goes. He then sat down against a tree and pulled Sakura into his lap. He turned her face around and crushed his lips to hers. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice Gaara pulling her shirt up to her shoulders. Sakura moaned when he thrusted his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. He loved the way she tasted and felt, he couldn't get enough of her.

They parted and Sakura laid her head against his chest. He smirked and started kissing down her throat. She moaned at the feeling of his mouth on her. He went lower, at an angle, licking and sucking her cleavage. She threw her arms behind her and grabbed hold of his head, loving the attention upon her body. Gaara didn't notice his body's reaction to her, but Sakura did. Her body froze for a moment, and Gaara looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Nothings wrong." She snuggled into Gaara's arms, trying to get comfortable. He smiled and gently pulled her shirt down to cover her exposed body. Sakura moved to get more comfortable, but right at that moment, her leg brushed up against his erection, and he moaned in pleasure, letting his head lie on her shoulder. Sakura smiled and kissed his neck before closing her eyes. Once Gaara regained his composure, he kissed the side of her neck, before letting her relax. They stayed like that for two hours, when the noticed it was getting late. They got up and stretched, smiling at each other, before walking back home. They ate and went to bed. Tomorrow, they both knew was going to be and exhausting day.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had a writer's block, but to make up for it, I'll post the next Ch. on Sunday!)


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go teach her first class. She got dressed and went downstairs to eat before leaving. When she arrived at the kitchen, she noticed Gaara was the only one in there.

"Where's Temari and Kankurou, Gaara?"

"They went off on another mission today. It will probably take about two weeks. There have been reports that the Akatsuki have been spotted around our village."

"Oh, well I need to eat and leave, did you make the food?" Gaara smirked at her question.

"What's wrong with a guy cooking?" Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just surprised you can, most guys don't know how."

"Well when you have a sister like mine, wouldn't you want to learn how to cook?"

"I guess you're right." Gaara nodded and went back to eating. Sakura finished the last of hers, put the dish in the sink, and walked towards the door.

"Well I'm off." Sakura was about to walk out the door, but was startled when she came face to face with Gaara, as he quickly took claim of her lips. He then pulled back and looked straight into her face.

"Remember, if you need me, don't hesitate to ask." Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry I won't, oh, and send this note to Naruto, and don't forget it because I wrote it last night." She handed him the note.

"Don't worry, because I did the same thing last night." Sakura walked out the door and straight to her class, while Gaara went to the tower. He sent off his and her note to Naruto, and waited patiently for a response. This daily routine happened for about three weeks (A/N: Excluding the note), and still no note from Naruto. Temari and Kankurou came back two weeks later, and while Sakura and Gaara waited patiently for Naruto's response, they spent time with each other, and almost getting caught by Gaara's siblings. Sakura also spent time with Temari and Kankurou while she was there. Finally on the third week, on a Monday, Gaara received a response, but not from Naruto. Gaara quickly opened the scroll and read its contents. His eyes winded, and he slammed the scroll down. He turned over the chair next to his desk, slamming it into the wall, causing it to split into pieces. He was beyond upset.

Sakura smiled as she dismissed her class. Heaving a sigh, she looked outside, and decided that it was a nice day, and then she thought about Gaara. 'I should go visit him.' She thought and took off into the direction of the tower, after locking up the building.

She walked inside, to see Gaara's secretary in a panic.

Sakura walked up to her, "Hello." The woman looked up with a relieved smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm relieved you're here; Gaara's been crazy lately, he's been destroying furniture and making huge messes for me!"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, he just recently got a scroll from the Konoha village, you're a medic ninja, can't you do something about this, like maybe put him to sleep or something!"

"I'll try to calm him down."

"Thank you Haruno-san!" Sakura knocked on the door only to hear a chair smash against it. Gaara suddenly yanked the door open, with a savage look upon his face. He started to calm down when he saw her.

"Sakura," he said softly. Then he yanked her in the room, slammed the door shut, and pushed her against the wall pining her there. He started running kisses feverishly from her mouth down to her throat. Sakura started giggling from all the attention. Gaara looked up at her face and kissed her long and hard. He then buried his face in her throat.

"Gaara, what's wrong?"

"Your Hokage wants you back ASAP."

"Is that what was in the scroll?"

"I need a new secretary." He growled out.

"Why?"

"She needs to mind her own damn business!"

"Gaara look at me." He looked deep into her eyes.

"I can persuade Tsunade-sama to let me stay a little while long, but I can't stay for too long, ok?" He went back to kissing her neck.

"Fine."

"Gaara, did you destroy everything?"

"Not everything." Gaara picked Sakura up and sat her in his lap, in his chair. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands on her waist. He started kissing her, while rubbing his hands up and down her arm. Sakura started to pull his shirt off. They slid it off and Sakura was running her hands down his broad chest. Gaara smirked and was kissing down her neck again. He started pulling her shirt up until it was just around her head. He kissed her collar bone and kept going down until his secretary came running in.

"Kazeka…" Sakura and Gaara started blushing, noticing the position they were in.

"Um…I'll come back later!" She went out the door faster than the way she came in. Gaara growled low in his throat as he pulled Sakura's shirt down to cover her chest, and put his back on. Then he yanked her out of the chair and dragged her through the building, past his frantic secretary. When they were out of the tower, Sakura finally asked.

"Gaara, where are we going?"

"A place where no one will bother us!"

(A/N: Sorry I didn't post this on Sunday, I caught a cold, but I will try to post the next one ASAP!)


	10. Chapter 10

They reached Gaara's house to see that no one was home. Gaara pulled Sakura up the stairs and into his room. He pushed her onto the bed, kissing her jaw line. He was planning on getting rid of the bed, but didn't have time to do it, but now the bed has a use. "Gaara," Sakura sighed. He was now kissing down her throat while pulling up her shirt.

"Sakura." Gaara breathed into her neck, when he got her shirt up over her head. Sakura was trying to get his shirt off, when he made a confession.

"Sakura, I love you." Sakura froze for a moment, and for a second Gaara thought that she would reject him, although he didn't know why. Sakura looked up at him with passion filled eyes and a tint of happiness in them. Sakura then crushed her lips to his.

"I love you to Gaara."

Later that evening, after making love, Gaara and Sakura were lying on his bed enjoying the moment they have together.

"I need to get back to the office soon; Temari and Kankurou will notice that I've been gone." Sakura looked up at him, lightly trailing her fingers over his naked chest.

"Yeah, from what I gather, your siblings will make fun of us to no end causing both of us to be humiliated most of our lives." Gaara lightly chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it."

"I probably need to leave tomorrow." Gaara looked sharply at her.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want Tsunade-sama to worry, and she probably has some information on the whereabouts of Sasuke."

"Then I will…escort you back personally." Sakura smiled at him.

"Gaara, you really don't have to."

"I care about you, and I would like to see Naruto, besides I might stay a few days, just to be with you." Sakura poked his sides and he grunted.

"I love you Gaara."

"I love you to Sakura." Gaara got dressed and left to go to the tower while Sakura got dressed, and left his room. Sakura wondered down the hall, into the kitchen where she saw Temari sitting in a chair, reading a book. Temari looked up and smiled.

"Hey girl, we're going shopping." Sakura sweat dropped and started to back away from the evil glint in her eyes, it kind of reminded her of Ino. Temari grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out the door.

"You're coming with me!" Gaara walked into the house sometime around 8:00, where he saw Temari running in and out of rooms. Gaara turned his head slightly to the right, to look into the room that Temari left. He could barely see behind the door, but he could make out Sakura sitting on a bed half-naked. His body re-awakened with passion, and he wanted nothing more than to go straight up into that room and take her again. Temari came walking out of the other room, and thankfully Gaara turned his head just in time for him not to be noticed starring.

"Gaara, did you just get home?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you can go out to eat with Sakura and me." Gaara sweat dropped at Temari's enthusiasm.

"Fine." Temari smirked, and Gaara sat on the coach.

"Sakura and I will be down in a minute." It was around 8:30 by the time they came down stairs. Temari came down first, wearing a purple Kimono, then Sakura came down in a red and pink kimono, and her hair pulled up into a bun. Gaara felt his breath leave him as he starred at her.

"Gaara, we are going to Haru Sushi tonight." That seemed to snap Gaara out of his trance, as he followed the girls out the door. When Temari turned around to close the door, Gaara quickly cooped a feel, making Sakura's face go as red as a tomato. When Temari turned around, she frowned.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Temari just shook it off.

"Ok." They all had fun that night. Kankurou showed up later that night, and they talked and laughed about nonsense. Now they were walking home, to get a goods night rest for tomorrow. They walked inside the house and said goodnight before walking their separate ways. Temari and Kankurou to the right, Gaara and Sakura upstairs. Gaara pulled Sakura into a kiss, before letting her go to sleep.

"Goodnight Sakura." Sakura smiled up at him.

"Goodnight Gaara."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning the two set off for Konoha Village. After three hours, they finally made it to the village. As soon as the walked through the gates, Naruto toppled Sakura down. "Sakura-chan, hey Sakura-chan, you won't believe who's here!" Gaara tensed behind Sakura, but she didn't seem to notice, for she was to busy trying to push Naruto off, to notice someone else's presence.

"Dobe, get off her." Sakura's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. She quickly shoved Naruto off, and stood up starring at the person behind her.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she started to walk closer to him. Naruto noticed that she dropped the kun, off his name, but Sasuke didn't. He smirked at her, and then she suddenly punched him. Sasuke stared up at her wide-eyed; he never expected that kind of reaction from her, he expected an open hug, and another declaration of love.

"That was for knocking me out cold, so you could leave." She smirked and looked over at Naruto. He gulped and started to back away from her sinister voice.

"Naruto, when did Sasuke come back?" He kept backing away, as she stepped foreword.

"About four days ago."

"And when did you retrieve him?" Naruto had the most scared look on his face, Gaara had ever seen in his life. He wouldn't show it in outward appearance, but Gaara was laughing on the inside.

"Yes." Sakura smiled, narrowed her eyes slightly, and then suddenly punched him in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Naruto was holding his now bruised cheek as he answered her.

"It was a last minute mission; I had no time to tell you!" She then looked over at Sasuke.

"And what about you, why are you finally back?"

"I killed Orochimaru before he could take my body, and I had no where else to go."

"Are you still searching?"

"You damn well know that, Sakura!" He said through gritted teeth. Sakura huffed and turned towards Gaara.

"You and I have to go see Tsunade-sama, Gaara, please come with me." Naruto finally noticed that Gaara was standing behind him. He grinned that stupid looking grin and looked at the two standing in front of him.

"Fine Sakura-Chan, but you better come to the Ichiraku with Gaara when you're done." Sakura smirked at him and started walking towards the tower with Gaara. Sasuke started at Sakura as she walked away.

"She's changed a let ne teme?"

"Yeah dobe, I believe she has." But what Naruto noticed that Sasuke didn't, was that Sakura and Gaara looked like they were friends when he knew that one year ago they didn't even talk to each other. He'd have to look more into it, he thought.

Gaara and Sakura walked into Tsunade's office with Shizune, only to see the sake bottles all over her desk, and her face down snoring. Gaara sweat dropped, while Sakura walked over to her.

"Tsunade-sama, please wake up." Sakura gently shook her, but she didn't get a response, so she shook her a little harder, and harder, until Tsunade shot up out of her chair.

"Don't you steal my sake!" Gaara looked at Sakura like she was insane, as she giggled behind her hand. Shizune just shook her head and left the office, while Tsunade tried to wake up. Tsunade rubbed her eyes and turned her gaze towards the two, when she saw Shizune leave.

"Sakura, you're back, and with the Kazekage no less."

"Tsunade-sama, why did you need me to come back?" Tsunade gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Well the first reason is that Sasuke's back, and the second is that I need to send you on a mission. You and team seven are to go to the west in about a week. You are to gather as much information on the Akatsuki as you can." She then looked at Gaara.

"I would like for you to go to, but that is your option, will you go?" Gaara nodded his head, after he thought about it for a second. Sakura looked confused.

"Tsunade-sama, why would Gaara need to go with us, if it is just an information mission?"

"Ah, so you're calling him Gaara now, are you?" Sakura blushed, and tried to cover it up.

"It's not like that Tsunade-sama, we're just friends."

"You can hide it from other people Sakura, but you can't hide it from me, you're glowing all over, and don't worry, I won't tell Naruto or Sasuke." Sakura heaved a sigh and smiled at her mentor.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Tsunade smirked and waved her off.

"You may leave now, I'll inform you on the details later, and don't forget, you still have training with me." Sakura nodded her head and both Gaara and Sakura, left Tsunade's office. They headed straight for the Ichiraku, to see Naruto wolfing down another bowl of ramen, while Sasuke watched in disgust. Sakura sat next to Naruto, and Gaara sat down next to her. They both ordered, and waited for it to arrive.

"So Naruto, now that Sasuke has returned, is Kakashi still training you two?" It was then that Sasuke noticed that she dropped the kun off of his name, and he suddenly found himself not pleased with it. Naruto turned his face towards her, food and all, as he talked.

"Yeah, but he said that he would train all three of us on your days off with the old hag." Sakura's eyebrow started to twitch, and a vein appeared on her face.

"Naruto, could you at least have some manners, don't talk with your mouth full!" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, as their food arrived. Sakura ate their food happily, with the side conversations with Naruto. Sasuke however, was unusually quiet. He was observing Sakura from a distance, noticing the difference in her now, from when she was twelve. Sakura and Gaara finished their food, said their partings, and left for Sakura's house. When they got there, Sakura showed Gaara around the house, before taking him to her room. They both got ready for bed, and went to sleep that night. In the morning, Sakura had training with Tsunade, while Gaara went to train with Naruto, then later that day; they came home, ate and went to bed. This continued until Thursday evening.

"Hey Gaara, what do you want for dinner?" Gaara walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, kissing her neck as he answered her.

"I don't care whatever you want to eat." Sakura smiled, and untangled herself from his arms to pull out the food they needed. Once they had finished their meal, Sakura put the dishes in the sink, and was going to turn on the water to wash them, but Gaara picked her up, ignoring her shouts of protest, and took her upstairs into the bathroom. He started kissing and sucking any exposed skin he could, while shedding her clothes. Once exposed, he picked her up, and dropped her in the shower, before shedding his clothes. Sakura turned on the water, adjusting it to her liking, before Gaara got in. They made love in the shower, until the water turned cold. Gaara helped Sakura out of the tub, while grabbing a towel, and wrapping it around himself. He had a hungry look in his eyes, as he pulled Sakura flush against his form. He wrapped his arms around her, and started kissing down her jaw line. He grabbed her towel, and dried her off in the front.

"I love you." Sakura moaned into Gaara's neck. He picked her up, took her to her bedroom, turned off the lights, and laid down on top of her, on the bed. He moaned into her neck as her fingers danced on the arch of his back, making it hard for his to control himself. He pushed her hands away, and made love to her, before collapsing onto of her. He laid their, breathing heavily on her neck, as tried to regain control. Sakura lazily stroked the back of his hair, as his face, moved so that it was flushed against her chest.

"Can you sleep tonight Gaara?" He looked at her flushed face.

"I'll try." Gaara rolled off of Sakura, and pulled her flat against his body, her head on his chest. Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes to get some sleep, not knowing what lousy company would be there in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell!" Sakura woke up to see Gaara growling at the door. She tried to get up, but when she started to get ¾ off of the bed, Gaara pushed her back down, and held her there.

"Gaara, what's wrong?" Sakura rubbed her eyes to get a better look, since Gaara wouldn't answer her.

"What the hell are you doing in bed with that monster?!" Now she knew why, Naruto and Sasuke came over every morning that Tsunade doesn't train her.

'Great, just what I need, yelling in the morning, and pissed off teammates.' Sasuke walked up to Sakura and put his face next to hers sneering at her. Despite Gaara's growling.

"So tell me Sakura, what happened to your undying love for me, are you sleeping around to make me jealous, or do you-." Gaara didn't let him finish, as he punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke looked up at Gaara's sneering face, and lunged at him.

"You bastard!" Gaara managed to push Sakura off of him just in time, before Sasuke's fist hit Gaara's face. Gaara pushed Sasuke off of him, while yanking the sheet around his waist. While that was going on, Sakura had managed to get her blanket wrapped securely around her body, and is now currently looking for their clothes. Thankfully, they were all on her side of the bed, and she grabbed them, and looked to see that Gaara and Sasuke still fighting.

"Gaara!" Gaara punched Sasuke in the face, and turned around to look at her. He saw her holding their clothes, and was beckoning him with her hands. He then saw her worried look, and looked over at Sasuke, seeing him get up, with a pissed off look. Gaara went into her arms, and transported them, before Sasuke managed to jump them again. Naruto just stood in the doorway with a shocked look upon his face, while Sasuke was seething.

Gaara had transported them to the training grounds, as they were now able to get dressed. Gaara observed the training grounds a little more, as Sakura finished getting dressed. When Gaara was here last time, he didn't get a very good look. Sakura walked out for behind the tree, and smiled at him. Gaara walked over to her, and looked at her with gentle eyes, before they narrowed, and grabbed her hand. He pulled her into his arms, and darted up into a tree. He laid down, with Sakura in between his legs.

"Mask your chakra, and keep quiet." Was the only thing he said. Sakura looked at him in question, but did as she was told. She saw him look intensely at the ground and followed his gaze, to see Sasuke and Naruto com into the clearing.

"I could have sworn that they'd show up here." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"They'll show up eventually, but you didn't have to say that to Sakura!"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted out, and left with Naruto hot on his heels, yelling at him. Sakura looked up at Gaara and kissed him on the lips.

"I think we need to stay away from Sasuke for a couple of days; Naruto seems like he doesn't mind our relationship." Gaara grunted and jumped out of the tree with Sakura in his arms. When they landed, Gaara continued to look into Sakura's face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, when Gaara's stomach answered for him.

"I'm hungry." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Ok, I know this good sushi restaurant, we can go eat there."

"Fine with me, lead the way."

A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been studying, since this is my Senior Year! Anyways, go check out my HieiKeiko Fanftiction, I changed the story line, and I slowed down a little bit more. That's also what I'm probably going to do with this one too! So REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Gaara and Sakura made it to the sushi restaurant, without any problems, ate, and left. They were currently heading towards the tower to talk to Tsunade about the upcoming mission, even though it was still only one week away.

Once inside her office, they saw Naruto talking to the fifth, and they both seemed to be in deep conversation too. Then they noticed Gaara's advisors off to the side. But what made Sakura uncomfortable, was the fact that they kept starring at her the entire time. Naruto looked up, and all of the sudden, smiled towards the two.

"Sakura-chan, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Naruto asked, walking towards the two. Naruto stopped by Gaara, and spoke in his ear.

"Gaara, your advisors don't like the two of you together, and I don't like for Sakura to be insulted. I'll take her away for a while, while you and Tsunade try to fix this mess." Gaara nodded, kissed Sakura on the cheek, and gently pushed her out of the room.

Naruto and Sakura walked towards a nearby place to sit, under a tree.

"I'm not upset." Sakura shot her head towards Naruto.

"What?" Naruto just smiled.

"I'm not upset, about you and Gaara being together." Sakura looked relieved, and smiled.

Soon the two were talking and laughing like the old times, when a pair of onyx eyes spotted them. He started towards them, with a smirk. Naruto spotted Sasuke walking towards them, and pulled Sakura behind him. Sasuke stopped in front of Naruto with a scowl.

"What do you want teme?" Sasuke ignored him, and looked at Sakura.

"I hope you're happy with him." Sasuke spoke, while he walked around Naruto. He then was right by her ear.

"Because, I'll have you eventually." He then straightened back up, and looked into her scared eyes. He smirked once again, and walked away from the two. Sakura all of the sudden dropped down to her knees, and had her head in her hands. Naruto looked at Sakura in shock and rushed to aid her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Sakura just shook her head, and kept shaking.

"Just take me to Gaara," She whispered. Naruto nodded, and pulled her into his embrace, transporting them to Gaara.

A/N: sorry, I haven't written in a while, but I'll try to write another Chapter today or tomorrow. I'll be updating both of my stories today.


	14. Chapter 14

Gaara was in the meeting with his council and Tsunade, when they transported in. Gaara growled at Naruto, when he noticed that Sakura was wrapped in Naruto's arms. Naruto lifted an eyebrow in question at Gaara, but shrugged it off.

"What is the meaning of this disturbance!?" One of Gaara's councilor's demanded. Gaara looked at Sakura's face, and at once, noticed that she was upset. Gaara held up his hand, and the advisors looked at him in question. Gaara got up from his seat and walked over to Sakura, took her out of Naruto's hold, and cupped her face. He looked into her eyes and saw tears there, threatening to fall. Gaara put his arm around her, and spoke.

"This meeting is adjourned; we will talk about this more tomorrow." This didn't sit well with his council.

"Why!?" The councilor said, outraged.

"Because, I have more important things to attend to." Gaara was getting irritated.

"What could possibly be more important!?"

"My fiancé looks pale and sick, that's more important to me right now!" He left with Sakura by his side. Everyone was shocked over that statement. The thought that was going through everyone's minds were, when did he propose to her?

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped at the sound.

"Yes Tsunade?" He could tell that she was pissed off.

"What happened?"

"Honestly I don't know." Tsunade heaved a sigh and smiled.

"He loves her though, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does."

Gaara and Sakura reached her house in a matter of minutes, and were now sitting on her sofa.

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." That seemed to do the trick; the water works started, as Sakura buried her head into his chest and cried herself to sleep, all the while, Gaara was trying to soothe her. He gently smiled down at her sleeping form, enviously wishing that he could sleep too, but was satisfied that she was lying in his arms. It was around 2 in the morning, when Sakura woke. She stirred lightly in Gaara's arms, noticing his hard-on. Gaara gritted his teeth as Sakura stretched in his arms, purposefully grinding her backside against him.

"Sakura, stop it." Gaara gritted out. She looked up at his face, trying to look confused.

"What do you mean?" Gaara switched their positions, and started grinding his lower half into hers.

"You know what I mean; I'll take you right this minute." Gaara managed to moan out, panting against her ear.

"I don't see what's stopping you." Sakura moaned out, running kisses feverishly down his neck.

"Sakura, we need to talk about what happened." Sakura looked at Gaara's face, silently pleading for him to understand, while tears threatened to fall once again.

"Can we please talk about it tomorrow?" Gaara sighed, knowing that he couldn't resist her pleading face.

"Yeah."

"Gaara, make love to me, make me forget what happened." Gaara wanted to know what happened to make her act like this, but since she didn't want to talk tonight, he could only give her the one thing she asked for.

Love


	15. Chapter 15

Sakura woke up that morning feeling around for Gaara, only to find his shirt left in his place

Sakura woke up that morning feeling around for Gaara, only to find his shirt left in his place. She sat up, pulled the shirt on, over her nude body, and pulled on a clean pair of underwear. As she descended down the stairs, she saw Gaara sitting at the table with Naruto, drinking tea. They both turned towards her, when they noticed her presence causing her to blush.

"Sakura come here," Gaara called out to her. She looked down at the shirt and pulled on it slightly, trying to cover her bear thighs.

"Gaara, I'm a little undressed here."

"It's fine, it's only Naruto."

"Alright," Sakura caved. Sakura walked over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap, kissing his lips in welcome, and turned to Naruto with a questioning look.

"So Naruto, why are you here?" Naruto held a solemn face.

"The old-hag sent me to check up on you, she's worried about you Sakura." Sakura just looked off to the side in deep thought.

"Sakura, you still need to tell me what's wrong," Gaara told her gently. Sakura shook her head a little, trying to get rid of the tears.

"Naruto, tell Tsunade-shiou that I'm fine-"

"But-"

"Naruto, if you don't mind, I would like to talk about this alone, with Gaara. Pleases try to understand." Naruto nodded his head. He would understand for now, but she had better tell him what happened later! Naruto quickly said his goodbyes and left.

"Gaara, I had an encounter with Sasuke today." Gaara narrowed his non-existence eyebrows. Sakura quickly told Gaara her encounter with Sasuke, making sure she went through every detail.

"I can't believe he still wants me," Gaara looked enraged.

"I thought he was over you!"

"That's what I thought!" Sakura cried desperately.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sakura looked at him thoughtfully.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing; after all he's put you through!"

"Look, if we ignore him, then maybe he'll start leaving him alone." Gaara looked thoughtful.

"It's the only nice option I have left, and really don't want to bother Tsunade-shiou with my problems." Gaara caved.

"Fine, but if he does anything else to you, I will not be held responsible for what I do to him." Sakura smiled at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the living room, onto the couch. Sakura pushed him down, and then laid down on his lap. Gaara then lifted his hand and then started stroking her hair. She was about to fall asleep, when she realized what Gaara said earlier.

"What do you mean by fiancé?" Gaara blushed and got down on one knee.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura started to sniffle as tears ran down her face.

"Yes!" She threw herself at him, when they heard a knock coming from the front door. Sakura got up and answered it, only to see Shizune standing there.

"Sakura I need you to come with me quickly."

"Um… sure, what happened?"

"No time to talk now, lets go."

A/N: sorry you guys who are love'n my fic here, I haven't been able to write as much this year due to my first year in college, I would promise to write more over the summer, but I am going to have classes then too, so I will try to update as soon as possible!


End file.
